my_own_fanmade_harry_potterfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Black
The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was one of the largest, oldest and wealthiest pure-blooded wizarding families in Britain, and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Many wizarding families in Britain are distantly related to the House of Black. Like the Malfoy and Lestrange families, the House of Black is synonymous with elevated status and wealth. The Black family tree is displayed in the drawing room of the family home at 12 Grimmauld Place in London, England on an intricate tapestry, as an ornate mural. It starts in the Middle Ages and shows the dominant line of the family up to the present day. By the late twentieth century, the House of Black had become extinct in the male line with the deaths of Sirius and Regulus Black, neither of whom had children. The female line continued through the Malfoy family and Edward Lupin, though the latter descends from a Black who was disowned. It has not been confirmed that the Potter family is also distantly related to the Black family through Dorea Black; they are, however, related through Ginny Weasley, who married Harry Potter and had three children. Information *Blood Status: Pure-blood in the direct line/Half-blood in the secondary lines *Status: Extinct in the male line; female line extant through disowned family members and through the Malfoy family *Related Families: **Blishwick family **Bulstrode family **Burke family **Crabbe family **Crouch family **Flint family **Gamp family **Malfoy family **Macmillan family **Lestrange family **Longbottom family **Lupin family **Potter family **Prewett family **Rosier family **Tonks family **Weasley family **Yaxley family **Many other distant relatives *House: **Slytherin (most of the family) **Gryffindor (Sirius Black III) *Loyalty: **Death Eaters (several members) **Order of the Phoenix (two members) **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry History The Black family traces its origin back to the Middle Ages. They claim to have entirely magical ancestry, but as Sirius Black informed his godson Harry Potter, no true pure-blood families existed by the twentieth century. The pure-blood families like the Blacks simply removed Muggles and Squibs from their family trees. The Blacks place a great importance on blood purity, considering themselves akin to royalty in the wizarding world and disdaining Muggles, Squibs, Blood traitors and Muggle-borns. The family motto, which can be found on the family crest, is Toujours Pur, which means "Always Pure" in French. Many members took this phrase very seriously. Because of their views, a large number of the Black family members practice the Dark Arts and supported Lord Voldemort during the First and Second Wizarding Wars. A few Blacks even became Death Eaters, while many others never took the Dark Mark but believed in the "purification" of the wizarding world nevertheless. A few members of the family, however, disagreed with the traditional views of their family; Sirius Black III, for example, joined the Order of the Phoenix, as did Nymphadora Tonks, a distant member of the Black family. Both were murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' cousin and Tonks's aunt, in battle. Supportive of Voldemort at first, the family loyalists who did not become Death Eaters got could feet when they saw the levels he would go to achieve his goals. Their hatred towards muggles is such that some members who are not outright Death Eaters would go to lengths to persecute them, such as Araminta Meliflua trying to pass a Ministry Bill to make Muggle-hunting legal. With Sirius' death, the male line of the Black family ended; the female line continues through the descendants of his cousins Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy, his second cousin, once removed, Arthur Weasley, the Burke family, the Crouches, the Longbottoms and the Potter family. Harry is shocked to find Sirius is related to the Malfoys, but Sirius explains all pure-blood families are interlinked somehow. Family Tree "Blasted Off" The original tree described from Grimmauld Place was subject to some magical interference. According to Sirius Black, his mother Walburga blasted names of "blood traitors" off the tapestry without hesitation. The Black family motto of Toujours Pur ("always pure") was followed assiduously by family members; any who disagreed with teh notion of blood purity or married Muggles or people of different blood statuses were disowned and blasted off the family tree, as were any Squibs. Thus, family members that remain on the tapestry can be assumed to have married fellow ("respectable") pure-bloods. Some even married their own cousins; Walburga and Orion Black, for instance, were second cousins. Generations of this practice resulted in inbreeding, which in turn has caused problems such as low fertility and mental instability. Known Disowned Members Blood Relatives *Alexia Walkin Black *Alphard Black *Andromeda Tonks *Arcturus Black I *Arcturus Black II *Arcturus Black III *Bellatrix Lestrange *Belvina Black *Callidora Black *Cassiopeia Black *Cedrella Black *Charis Black *Cygnus Black I *Cygnus Black II *Cygnus Black III *Dorea Black *Eduardus Limette Black *Elladora Black *Hester Black *Isla Black *Licorus Black *Lucretia Black *Lycoris Black *Marius Black *Misapinoa Black *Narcissa Malfoy *Orion Black *Phineas Nigellus Black *Phineas Black *Pollux Black *Phoebe Black *Regulus Black I *Regulus Black II *Sirius Black I *Sirius Black II *Sirius Black III *Walburga Black Relatives by Marriage *Bob Hitchens - husband of Isla Black *Caspar Crouch - husband of Charis Black *Charlus Potter - husband of Dorea Black *Druella Rosier - wife of Cygnus Black III *Ella Max - wife of Cygnus Black I *Harfang Longbottom - husband of Callidora Black *Herbert Burke - husband of Belvina Black *Hesper Gamp - wife of Sirius Black II *Ignatius Prewett - husband of Lucretia Black *Irma Crabbe - wife of Pollux Black *Jimbo Blishwick - husband of Misapinoa Black *Lucius Malfoy - husband of Narcissa Black *Lysandra Yaxley - wife of Arcturus Black III *Magenta Tripe - wife of Licorus Black *Melania Macmillan - wife of Arcturus Black III *Rodolphus Lestrange - husband of Bellatrix Black *Septimus Weasley - husband of Cedrella Black *Ted Tonks - husband of Andromeda Black *Ursula Flint - wife of Phineas Nigellus Black *Violetta Bulstrode - wife of Cygnus Black II Distant Relatives *Arthur Weasley *Molly Weasley *Gideon Prewett *Fabian Prewett *William Weasley *Charles Weasley *Percy Weasley *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Ronald Weasley *Ginevra Weasley *Victoire Weasley *Dominique Weasley *Louis Weasley *Molly Weasley II *Lucy Weasley *Fred Weasley II *Roxanne Weasley *Rose Weasley *Hugo Weasley *Nymphadora Tonks *Remus Lupin *Edward Lupin *Draco Malfoy *Scorpius Malfoy *Ignotus Peverell *James Potter I *Harry Potter *James Potter II *Albus Potter *Lily Potter *Araminta Meliflua *Hermione Granger *Fleur Delacour *Audrey Weasley *Angelina Johnson *Frank Longbottom *Alice Longbottom *Neville Longbottom *Bartemius Crouch Sr. *Bartemius Crouch Jr. Black Family Tree *Sirius Black *Phineas Nigellus Black + Ursula Flint **Sirius Black + Hesper Gamp ***Arcturus Black + Melania Macmillan ****Lucretia Black + Ignatius Prewett ****Orion Black + Walburga Black *****Sirius Black *****Regulus Black ***Lycoris Black ***Regulus Black **Phineas Black **Cygnus Black + Violetta Bulstrode ***Pollux Black + Irma Crabbe ****Walburga Black (see Orion Black) ****Alphard Black ****Cygnus Black + Druella Rosier *****Bellatrix Black + Rodolphus Lestrange *****Andromeda Black + Edward Tonks ******Nymphadora Tonks + Remus Lupin *******Edward Lupin *****Narcissa Black + Lucius Malfoy ******Draco Malfoy + Astoria Greengrass *******Scorpius Malfoy ***Cassiopeia Black ***Marius Black ***Dorea Black + Charlus Potter ****One son **Belvina Black + Herbert Burke ***Two sons ***One daughter **Arcturus Black + Lysandra Yaxley ***Callidora Black + Harfang Longbottom ****One son ****One daughter ***Cedrella Black + Septimus Weasley ****Arthur Weasley + Molly Prewett *****William Weasley + Fleur Delacour ******Victoire Weasley ******Dominique Weasley ******Louis Weasley *****Charles Weasley *****Percy Weasley + Audrey ******Molly Weasley ******Lucy Weasley *****Fred Weasley *****George Weasley + Angelina Johnson ******Roxanne Weasley ******Fred Weasley *****Ronald Weasley + Hermione Granger ******Rose Weasley ******Hugo Weasley *****Ginevra Weasley + Harry Potter ******James Potter ******Albus Potter ******Lily Potter ***Charis Black + Caspar Crouch ****One son ****Two daughters *Elladora Black *Isla Black + Bob Hitchens Category:Articles related to Horcruxes Category:House of Black Category:Pure-blood families Category:Families Category:Wizard families Category:Pure-blood supremacists